Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x + 8 = 9$
Subtract $8$ from both sides: $(3x + 8) - 8 = 9 - 8$ $3x = 1$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{1}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{3}$